


Jusqu'au crépuscule

by Sweet_Mad_Dreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, J'espère que vous aimerez, Juste un peu, M/M, Mermaid!Harry, aussi, beaucoup, c'est un conte, donc voilà, human!Louis, il faut lire, j'ai oublié, les chapitres sont courts (500 mots environ), obviously, pour savoir si la fin est "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", tout est dit dans le résumé
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Mad_Dreamer/pseuds/Sweet_Mad_Dreamer
Summary: Où Harry est une sirène et Louis un humain. Et puis quelque part entre l’aube et le crépuscule, leurs existences se percutent et ils tombent amoureux.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est juste une histoire comme ça, à mi-chemin entre le conte merveilleux et la romance adolescente. Juste une autre digression autour de l'amour d'Harry et Louis. Ce sont juste mes mots. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils valent, mais j'espère que vous les aimerez. 
> 
> Avec tout mon amour, 
> 
> M. xx

Harry nageait. Vite. Il fendait les eaux, filait comme une étoile.

C’était le moment de la journée où les rayons du soleil se faisaient plus doux. Lorsqu’ils teintaient d’or tout ce qu’ils touchaient.

Harry creva la surface de l’eau. Sans une éclaboussure. Il continua doucement à nager, moitié à la surface moitié sous l’eau, pour trouver refuge derrière les rochers qui l’abritaient.

Une fois caché, Harry parcourut la plage de sable fin des yeux. Déserte. L’air était encore chaud, poisseux. La fraîcheur qui accompagnait le soir n’était pas encore tombée.

Harry continua à guetter. Il était encore un peu trop tôt, sûrement. Il allait venir, il le sentait. Il ne voulait pas croire qu’il pût ne pas être là ce soir.

Et soudain, au sommet de la falaise, il apparut. Harry sentit aussitôt son coeur s’emballer. Il l’observa descendre de la falaise le long d’un chemin escarpé taillé dans la roche. Il le regarda enlever ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes, et enfouir ses pieds dans le sable.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de mélancolie. Jamais il ne pourrait sentir le sable chaud glisser entre ses orteils, ni le vent caresser ses mollets, ni la mer embrasser ses cuisses. Il était né sirène, et il le resterait. C’était ainsi qu’allaient les choses.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait pas vu le garçon s’asseoir sur un rocher, les pieds dans l’eau. Il était penché sur le carnet posé sur ses genoux.

Il avait souvent un carnet avec lui. Parfois il écrivait, rarement il dessinait. Il arrivait aussi qu’il lût.

De là où il était, Harry pouvait à loisir observer l’étroitesse de ses chevilles, le relief de ses mains, la forme de son menton, le ciselage de ses lèvres, la courbure de ses cils, le bleu de ses yeux.

Il était si beau.

Harry rêvait d’éprouver la douceur de sa peau, d’effleurer la finesse de ses muscles et de ses os, d’embrasser sa bouche. Mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer aux humains. Même s’il agissait du plus bel être qu’il existe sur terre et dans les mers. Alors il devait se contenter de le regarder sans le toucher, et de mourir en silence.

Le haut du corps appuyé contre un rocher, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, Harry regardait le garçon. Sa queue de poisson remuait doucement dans l’eau. Des gouttes d’eau s’accrochaient dans ses cils ourlés. Ses yeux se perdaient sur le corps de l’être désiré. Il contempla le garçon longtemps. Lorsque les derniers rayons de soleil caressèrent son visage, juste avant que l’astre brûlant ne disparût derrière l’horizon, Harry lui jeta un dernier regard empreint de tristesse et plongea dans un bruit de clapot.

Harry nagea vers les profondeurs, là où se cachait le Royaume de Nerópolis. Sa maison.

Dans son Royaume, les sirènes gagnaient à seize ans le droit de nager jusqu’à la surface. Cependant les règles étaient claires : il était interdit d’être vu des humains, ou de s’en approcher. Et tant qu’elles n’avaient pas atteint leur majorité, les sirènes devaient impérativement rentrer avant le coucher du soleil. Pourquoi, Harry ne le savait pas. C’était ainsi qu’allaient les choses.

Le jour de son seizième anniversaire, Harry avait nagé jusqu’à la surface de l’eau aussitôt qu’il l’avait pu. Harry était né en fin de journée ; aussi, il remonta à la surface à l’heure juste avant celle où le soleil se couchait et était avalé par la mer de l’autre côté.

La première chose qu’Harry avait vue était du bleu. Le bleu du ciel. La deuxième chose qu’Harry avait vue était du bleu. Le bleu de la mer. La troisième chose qu’Harry avait vue était du bleu. Le bleu de Louis.

Mais son prénom, il ne le connaissait pas encore.

Il avait eu peur, en voyant ce garçon assis sur le sable. Il s’était caché entre deux vagues, derrière l’écume. Puis il s’était rendu compte que le garçon ne l’avait pas vu. Alors Harry l’avait regardé à distance, longtemps. Jusqu’au crépuscule.

Le lendemain, il était revenu. Le garçon était là. Il l’avait admiré jusqu’au crépuscule. Le surlendemain, il était revenu. Le garçon était là. Il l’avait contemplé jusqu’au crépuscule.

Depuis, Harry était revenu tous les jours. Il s’était approché, petit à petit. Il avait trouvé abri parmi les rochers qui bordaient la crique, et qui lui permettaient de voir sans être vu.

Parfois, le garçon ne venait pas. Harry l’attendait en vain, des heures durant. Avant de s’en aller, le coeur déchiré, au crépuscule.

Une fois, le garçon n’était pas venu seul. Il y avait d’autres garçons, et des filles aussi, avec lui. Tous moins beaux que lui. Ils avaient allumé un feu sur la plage. Harry avait pris peur et avait plongé. Il était remonté peu après, et avait vu, étonné, que le feu ne s’étendait pas et qu’il restait là où le garçon et ses amis l’avaient mis. Il avait contemplé, fasciné, le reflet des flammes sur la mer. Puis il avait observé le garçon. Une fille, avec de longs cheveux bruns, le tenait par les épaules et riait avec lui. Harry avait senti une drôle de sensation au fond de son cœur. Cela lui avait fait mal, de le voir avec elle. Il aurait tant voulu qu’il rît avec lui, qu’il fut celui à qui il offrait son sourire. Il avait l’air heureux ; Harry ne l’était pas. Il savait que le garçon ne rirait jamais avec lui, ne lui parlerait jamais, ne poserait jamais ses yeux sur lui. C’était ainsi qu’allaient les choses.

Harry avait dix-sept ans. Il devait encore attendre une année avant de pouvoir rester plus loin que le crépuscule. Tous les jours, depuis plus d’un an, il venait admirer le garçon. Mais lui ne le regardait jamais en retour. Au fond, c’était mieux ainsi.

Personne ne savait que Harry remontait tous les jours à la surface pour voir le garçon. C’était son secret. Secret qu’il gardait précieusement enfoui au fond de son coeur, là où personne ne regardait jamais. Juste à côté de son désespoir d’être un humain.

~ ~ ~

Harry avait sa queue de sirène en horreur. Pourtant, ça n’avait pas toujours été ainsi. Petit, il adorait sa queue de poisson encore blanche, dans l’attente impatiente de découvrir sa vraie couleur. Elle avait d’abord pris une délicate couleur rose pâle, qui avait lentement glissé sur un bleu turquoise très profond. Il passait alors des heures à l’observer, à lisser ses écailles, à guetter le moindre changement de couleur. Puis elle avait gagné une jolie couleur vert émeraude. Presque identique à la teinte de ses yeux. Avec un peu plus de bleu, peut-être.

À présent, il rêvait de la voir disparaître. Remplacée par des jambes, qui seraient bien plus belles à ses yeux. Mais son rêve n’était pas réalisable. Harry n’obtiendrait jamais ce qu’il désirait si ardemment. C’était ainsi qu’allaient les choses.

Alors il s’accrochait à ces heures du soir volées, à contempler le garçon de la plage. À rêver d’être comme lui. À rêver d’être avec lui. Et souvent il oubliait, il oubliait qu’il était malheureux.

« Harry, attends ! Où vas-tu ? »

Harry interrompit sa course vers la plage pour son tourner vers son meilleur ami. Niall possédait une queue d’un jaune éclatant, qui éblouissait tous ceux qui le regardaient. Cette teinte était très rare ; presque autant que les nuances de violet. Il était admiré et jalousé par beaucoup.

Ce n’était pas le cas de Harry, qui, lorsqu’il affectionnait encore sa queue de sirène, trouvait son vert émeraude plus beau que son jaune soleil. Il n’avait jamais vraiment aimé le jaune.

Lui aimait le bleu, le vert, et le beige de la peau.

Alors il donna une excuse, et s’échappa. Vers la crique, vers le garçon. Vers son bout de paradis.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry cligna des yeux. Le soleil était lourd sur sa peau. Son esprit embrumé de sommeil fonctionnait au ralenti. Aussi mit-il un moment à se rendre compte qu’il s’était endormi sur les rochers de la crique.

Et que les yeux bleus du garçon étaient fixés sur lui.

Harry sentit son coeur dégringoler dans sa poitrine et il se figea. Le temps parut s’étirer indéfiniment. Ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas ceux du garçon. Il ne pouvait plus faire un geste, il restait pétrifié devant le regard glaçant du garçon qu’il avait passé tant d’heures à contempler.

Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui le fit revenir à lui. Peut-être les yeux du garçon qui avaient furtivement effleuré le haut de sa queue de poisson qui dépassait de l’eau, ou ce gravier qui dégringola des rochers et tomba dans l’eau en brisant le silence.

Harry recula précipitamment, et plongea.

« Non attends ! Ne t’en va pas, s’il te plaît ! »

Il entendit cette exclamation avant de disparaître sous l’eau. Il resta tapis sous la surface, indécis. Il brûlait d’envie de remonter, de voir le regard du garçon se poser sur lui encore, avec délice.

Il remonta doucement, laissant juste sa tête dépasser. Le garçon était toujours là, scrutant la surface de l’eau dans l’espoir d’apercevoir Harry à nouveau. Son regard s’illumina lorsqu’il le vit.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment ainsi. Le garçon totalement immobile, Harry bougeant légèrement sa queue de poisson pour garder sa tête hors de l’eau. Leurs yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir se lâcher.

Harry se noyait dans l’océan infini des yeux du garçon. Louis se perdait dans la forêt émeraude des iris de la sirène.

Personne n’aurait pu dire combien de temps s’écoula tandis qu’ils se contemplaient. Les secondes glissaient sur eux, chatoyantes.

« Tu… Tu es une sirène ? »

La voix du garçon s’était élevée. Incertaine, presque craintive, un peu cassée. Magnifique.

« Oui. »

Harry se souvint qu’il brisait la règle première établie par son Royaume. Ne pas s’approcher des humains ; ne pas se montrer aux humains. Mais surtout, surtout, ne jamais, au grand jamais, leur parler.

Mais lorsque le garçon lui offrit son sourire, il n’en eut que faire.

« Je m’appelle Louis. »

Louis. Louis. Son prénom était aussi joli que lui. Harry en aimait la sonorité, la façon dont il roulait sur sa langue. C’était doux et sucré. Il aurait voulu le dire, encore et encore, sans jamais sans lasser. Louis. Louis.

« Harry. »

Son sourire s’agrandit, plus que Harry ne l’eût cru possible.

« Harry… », murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux à demi, comme pour mieux l’apprécier. « C’est beau. »

C’était la première fois qu’on disait à Harry que son prénom était beau. Ou peut-être était-ce la seule fois qui avait de l’importance à ses yeux.

« Merci. »

Il n’osa pas lui retourner le compliment. Oh! Il en aurait eu, des choses à dire. Harry aurait pu passer des heures à faire l’éloge de Louis, de son corps de son esprit de son âme. Si seulement il avait lâché prise, il lui aurait dit t_u es beau, toi aussi, et je t’aime. J’aime tes chevilles j’aime ta peau, j’aime la façon dont tu fronces tes sourcils et celle dont tu tires ta langue quand tu es concentré, j’aime ton rire j’aime ton sourire j’aime tes lèvres, j’aime quand tu danses pieds nus sur le sable quand tu ris la tête basculée en arrière j’aime tout de toi. _

Mais peut-être ces mots n’avaient-ils pas encore flotté dans son esprit et brûlé sa langue, ils ne l’avaient pas encore rendu fou à en hurler. Aussi il se tut.

Le soleil effleura l’horizon, illuminant la peau de soie de Louis d’une myriade de poussières d’or.

« Je dois y aller », dit Harry, vite, en un souffle.

Louis voulut dire quelque chose, le retenir peut-être, mais Harry disparut de sa vue en plongeant vers les profondeurs abyssales.

~ ~ ~

Harry hésita longuement à revenir, le lendemain. Même s’il les détestait, les règles étaient là pour une raison, non ? Sa vie était-elle absurde au point que les interdictions qui la régentaient étaient ridicules et inutiles ? Il ne le croyait pas, ou ne voulait pas le croire.

Mais son coeur lui hurlait d’y retourner, pour voir à nouveau le garçon -_Louis, _pour lui parler, lui sourire, pour l’aimer.

Lorsqu’il jaillit hors de l’eau ce jour-là, Louis était déjà là.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Harry était enfant, sa conteuse lui avait raconté l’histoire d’une jeune fille qui aimait les livres -comme lui, et d’un prince enfermé dans une apparence monstrueuse -comme lui. Depuis, il se sentait à la fois Belle et Bête. Et il rêvait que quelqu’un parvînt un jour à voir sous sa peau écaillée, à découvrir qui il était vraiment, comme Belle l’avait fait avec la Bête. Que quelqu’un pût un jour l’aimer pour qui il était au fond de son coeur.

Mais son histoire préférée jamais narrée par sa conteuse avait toujours été celle de la Petite Sirène. Il la réclamait toujours. Il l’avait entendue des milliers de fois, et ne s’en lassait jamais.

Car même si elle mourrait à la fin, trahie par celui qu’elle aimait, et qu’elle se plongeait un couteau en plein coeur et devenait écume, la Petite Sirène avait été humaine. Harry se poignarderait cent fois, s’il avait une chance de posséder des jambes, ne serait-ce qu’un instant.

Lorsqu’il revit Louis, il se sentit effleurer son rêve du bout des doigts.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien… T’approcher ? S’il te plaît ? »

Louis était assis sur le sable, les pieds dans l’eau. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Harry depuis qu’il était remonté, et sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire non. Pas lorsque Louis le regardait comme ça. Comme s’il le voyait, réellement.

Une peur primitive pulsait sous sa peau. Elle avait des raisons d’être, cette peur. Elle se transmettait, de génération en génération. Mémoire de l’espèce. Vestige des temps sombres durant lesquels les sirènes étaient traquées et tuées sans relâche par les humains.

Craintivement, il s’éloigna de la protection rassurante des rochers, et s’approcha lentement de Louis. Il s’arrêta lorsqu’il sentit le sable fin caresser son ventre, et prit appui sur ses coudes pour redresser le haut de son corps.

ll était si proche de Louis. Il pouvait distinguer le moindre détail de son beau visage. Si Louis s’était penché de quelques centimètres, Harry aurait pu sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

« Et donc… Tu es une sirène. »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry hocha la tête. Louis siffla entre ses dents, et rejeta la tête en arrière, les paupières plissées. Il avait l’apparence d’une créature mythique et irréelle, avec son visage sans défaut, baigné de soleil.

« Je n’aurais jamais pensé en rencontrer une un jour. »

Il lâcha un bref éclat de rire cristallin, auquel Harry répondit par un gloussement hésitant. Louis prit une poignée de sable qu’il fit glisser entre ses doigts, puis darda à nouveau ses intenses yeux bleus sur Harry.

« Et donc… C’est comment ? D’être une sirène, je veux dire. »

Louis donnait à Harry l’envie de rire, de bousculer ses habitudes, de répondre plus hardiment.

« Je ne sais pas. C’est comment, d’être un humain ? »

Cette fois, Louis éclata vraiment de rire, d’un rire franc et sincère. Une larme jaillit de son oeil droit tandis qu’il regardait Harry. Son rire finit par s’arrêter et il peina à reprendre son souffle, une main crispée sur le ventre.

Il lui adressa un sourire si éblouissant qu’il aurait pu faire fondre Harry, et approcha son visage du sien.

« Ça dépend de qui tu es. »

Louis était tellement proche de lui que Harry en louchait presque. Il essayait de ne pas laisser son regard trop s’attarder sur ses lèvres, et le fixa plutôt sur ses yeux. Louis l’observait, au travers de ses longs cils.

« Alors qui es-tu, Louis ? », chuchota Harry.

Louis réfléchit quelques secondes, sans lâcher Harry des yeux.

« Je suis moi », finit-il par chuchoter en retour, si proche que Harry put sentir les mots s’échouer sur sa joue


	4. Chapter 4

« Moi j’en ai six », dit Louis.

« Six sœurs ? », s’exclama Harry.

« Oui », rit Louis, des ridules se plissant au coin de ses yeux. « Cinq soeurs et un frère, pour être exact. Ils sont souvent agaçants et bruyants, mais je les aime de tout mon coeur. La vie sans eux serait d’un ennui mortel. »

Louis parlait de ses frères et soeurs avec des étoiles dans les yeux et Harry l’écoutait, subjugué. Ils étaient allongés côte à côte sur le sable chaud. Les vagues léchaient les pieds de Louis et la nageoire de Harry, et le soleil de seize heures leur brûlait la peau.

La main de Louis chercha celle de Harry qui reposait sur le sable et il entrecroisa le bout de leurs doigts.

« Raconte-moi, un peu », demanda Harry d’une voix douce, les yeux à demi-clos.

« Te raconter quoi ? », répondit Louis sur le même ton, et la même expression endormie sur le visage.

« Tout », dit Harry en papillonnant des yeux. 

« J’aime lire, dessiner et m’ennuyer », commença Louis en caressant de son pouce le visage de la sirène. « Parfois, je me lève très tôt le matin, juste pour profiter de la quiétude irréelle de ce moment, et puis je me rendors. Je sais le nom de presque toutes les constellations. Je bois du thé à n’importe quelle heure de la journée et j’ai goûté tous ceux qu’il est possible de trouver dans ma ville. Je connais par coeur les légendes de la mythologies grecque. »

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, une once d’admiration dans les iris, et Louis sourit. Il dessinait distraitement de son pouce des formes géométriques sur la main de Harry qu’il tenait toujours.

« Je rêve souvent d’un garçon aux yeux verts et aux boucles brunes… Je crois que ce n’est pas un rêve mais au crépuscule le doute surgit. Pourtant, il a l’air bien réel… Il a simplement des allures oniriques. »

Harry sourit. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs têtes si proches que leurs cheveux se mêlaient sur le sable et que leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Harry aurait presque pu distinguer toutes les nuances de bleu qui composaient les yeux de Louis. On eût dit que l’un était le reflet exact de l’autre tant leur position était identique.

Harry chercha l’autre main de Louis, la trouva enfin, lia leurs doigts. Puis il ferma les yeux, un sourire timide mais ravi flottant sur ses lèvres tandis que sur ses mains Louis continuait d’écrire des mots sans lettres.

Harry papillonna des yeux, s’éveillant doucement d’un sommeil apaisant. Sa joue reposait contre un tissu satiné et doux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l’étendue d’eau devant lui, et il inspira profondément, respirant un parfum merveilleusement délicat de sucre et de pin. Si le paradis avait une odeur, c’était celle-ci sans aucun doute.

Il réalisa qu’une main caressait doucement ses cheveux, accrochant parfois une boucle. Sous lui, une poitrine chaude et confortable se soulevait et il entendait un autre coeur que le sien battre régulièrement.

Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il referma les yeux. Il était à moitié allongé sur Louis, sa queue de sirène reposant sur le sable entre les jambes écartées du garçon, et il comptait bien y rester aussi longtemps qu’il le pourrait. Tant que Louis ignorait qu’il était réveillé, il continuerait à lui caresser les cheveux et à le tenir blotti contre lui. Et il se sentait si bien, dans ses bras. Il se sentait chez lui.


	5. Chapter 5

« Harry ! »

L’intéressé releva la tête. Un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage quand il vit Louis descendre de la falaise, en trébuchant et en riant, et en lui faisant de grands signes.

Il craignit qu’il tombât, un instant. Qu’il butât contre une pierre et qu’il chût du haut de la falaise, avant d’atterrir sur la plage… Ou pire, sur les rochers en contrebas. Harry frissonna à cette pensée mais avant même qu’il n’eut le temps d’esquisser un geste pour lui intimer de ralentir, Louis était arrivé sain et sauf sur le sable et courait vers lui. Il se jeta à côté de lui en riant toujours, et embrassa tendrement la joue d’Harry, avant de se mettre sur ses genoux. Ses yeux bleus brillaient intensément, ce jour-là.

Il était rare qu’Harry arrivât avant Louis à la crique. Il peinait à échapper à la surveillance de son père et de ses conseillers avant la fin de l’après-midi. La chance avait été avec lui, ce jour-là : son père était malade, et tous fourmillaient autour de lui sans prendre garde à Harry, qui s’était discrètement éclipsé.

Il lui semblait que sa soeur l’avait vu s’enfuir. Son regard avait glissé sur lui, mais Gemma avait tant de choses en tête qu’elle n’avait peut-être pas réalisé que c’était lui. Et quand bien même, Harry doutait que Gemma le trahît ; elle savait que les journées d’Harry étaient un calvaire, et qu’il était malheureux. Il espérait simplement qu’elle ne sût pas où il se rendait, et qu’elle ne l’eût pas suivi.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? »

La sirène cligna des yeux, et regarda Louis avant de lui sourire.

« Tout va très bien, ne t’en fais pas. »

_Qu’est ce qui pourrait mal aller, alors que je suis avec toi_, songea tendrement Harry en laissant son regard se perdre sur Louis. Louis, son rayon de soleil, la raison de son sourire, de son rire, celui qui lui donnait envie de dire _prends tout mon corps mon coeur mon âme je te donne tout fais-en ce que tu veux._

« Et toi ? »

Louis lui sourit aussi. L’étincelle dans ses yeux rendirent son bleu encore plus vif.

« Je vais parfaitement bien. Surtout maintenant que je te vois. »

Le coeur d’Harry sursauta. Les mots de Louis avaient toujours le même effet sur Harry ; une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, son coeur qui s’emballait, ses joues qui rosissaient.

Les yeux de Louis se voilèrent cependant, et Harry eut très peur de ce qu’il allait lui dire. Il voulait mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour l’empêcher de parler, lui chuchoter à l’oreille de se taire pour ne pas entendre ses mots.

« Harry je… Je pars, la semaine prochaine. Je suis désolé, j’aurais aimé resté ici mais ma mère tient à ce que je vienne avec eux. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d’Harry. Louis partait. Sa vision se brouilla et sa respiration se hacha. Louis partait. Loin de lui. Après cette semaine, il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

« Harry ? »

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, entourant sa queue de poisson repliée contre lui de ses bras. Ses larmes l’empêchaient de voir Louis.

Mais il sentit son étreinte chaude et ses bras qui se refermèrent autour de lui. Harry étouffa un nouveau sanglot.

« Harry… Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, je t’en supplie… Ce ne sont que dix jours… J’aurais aimé pouvoir dire non, mais ma mère avait l’air tellement heureuse à l’idée de passer des vacances en famille que je n’ai pu me résoudre à refuser… S’il te plaît, arrête de pleurer… »

« Que pour dix jours ? », répéta Harry, la voix tremblante.

« Oui, pour les vacances… Mais si ça te rend si triste, je dirai à ma mère que je reste là, avec toi. Je ne veux pas non plus te laisser. Promis, je… »

Harry l’interrompit en riant.

« Mais non, vas-y ! Amuse-toi avec ta famille ! Où allez-vous ? Tu me raconteras, hein ? »

Louis le fixa, éberlué.

« Mais… Tu… Je croyais que… Que tu voulais que je reste ? Tu… Tu ne pleurais pas parce que je t’ai dit que je partais ? »

Harry songea qu’il était adorable, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux inquiets et son expression confuse.

« J’ai cru que tu partais pour toujours », répondit-il d’une voix douce. La bouche de Louis s’arrondit en un « o » parfait. Il se jeta au cou d’Harry qui faillit perdre l’équilibre, et le serra furieusement contre lui.

« Jamais, jamais ! », lui murmura-t-il au creux de l’oreille. « Jamais je ne partirai sans toi. »

Le sourire qui illumina le visage d’Harry était si rayonnant qu’il aurait pu aveugler le soleil. Il nicha sa tête au creux du cou de Louis et ferma les yeux en inspirant son odeur divine.

« Tu vas me manquer… », chuchota Louis, brisant le silence.

Harry recula pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de Louis.

« Moi aussi tu vas me manquer », chuchota-t-il en retour.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Le regard d’Harry était simplement aimanté à celui de Louis. Il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait, l’en détourner.

Il avait déjà songé, de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Louis. C’était la plus belle couleur qui fut, sur Terre ou dans les Mers. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à déterminer leur couleur. Un jour ils étaient bleu ciel, un autre bleu turquoise, un troisième bleu rêveur. Les yeux de Louis étaient changeants et insaisissables.

Aussi Harry avait décidé qu’ils étaient Bleu Louis.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry errait entre les algues comme une âme en peine. Un courant froid souleva ses boucles et il frissonna. Le soleil se couchait. Il s’allongea sur un rocher pour contempler la couleur sanglante dont se paraient les vagues loin au-dessus de lui.

Il n’était pas allé à la crique ce jour-là. Louis n’y était pas. _Encore huit jours_, pensa-t-il. _Encore huit jours, et Louis sera là._

Il se sentait vide, sans Louis. Inachevé. Comme s’il lui manquait une pièce pour que le puzzle de son coeur soit complet.

Harry soupira, et entoura ses côtes de ses bras. Il avait froid. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il voulait Louis.

« Harry ? »

L’onde au-dessus de lui s’était assombrie. Niall se tenait à côté de lui, ses yeux bleus reflétant son inquiétude. Il avait les yeux bleus. Comme Louis. Et en même temps, pas comme Louis. Ceux de Louis étaient uniques. Ils étaient bien plus beaux que ceux de Niall. Ils étaient Bleu Louis.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué. Il était las. Sans Louis, ses désespérances remontaient à la surface. Il ne voulait pas qu’elles s’échappassent de ses lèvres. Il voulait les garder enfouies au fond de lui, là où personne ne les verrait jamais.

Sauf Louis. Peut-être.

« Gemma m’envoie te chercher. Elle requiert ton aide au sujet des querelles dans les quartiers Est. »

« Gemma n’a pas besoin de moi. Elle s’en sort mieux sans mon aide qu’avec. Elle s’inquiète pour moi et elle essaie de m’occuper en espérant que je parle de ce qui me tourmente à mon meilleur ami. »

Le silence qui lui répondit confirma ce qu’il pensait être vrai. Harry soupira encore et se redressa, croisant le regard de Niall.

« Je vais bien, Niall. Cessez de vous inquiéter pour moi. Viens, rentrons. »

Il se leva et nagea en direction du coeur du Royaume, Niall fendant les eaux à ses côtés.

~ ~ ~

« Le bilan est mitigé, cependant... »

Harry n’écoutait plus. Il regardait par la fenêtre. Il n’en pouvait plus. Les assemblées, les réunions, le Conseil. Il n’en avait que faire. Il voulait Louis. Il comptait les heures et les minutes qui le séparaient de lui. Cent vingt-cinq heures, treize minutes.

Il soupira, sa joue appuyée contre la paume de sa main. Il détestait. Il détestait ces discussions. Il détestait ces préoccupations. Il n’était pas fait pour cette vie. Harry était fait pour nager, pour défier les vagues, pour se jouer d’elles, pour respirer à l’air libre, pour éclater de rire sous les caresses du soleil et de Louis. Il aurait dû être libre. Mais il était enchaîné à ce Royaume et ses rouages, et ses sujets, et ses difficultés.

Et il n’était pas assez fort pour briser ses chaînes.

Une caresse sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Sa sœur lui sourit.

« La réunion est finie. Je te donnerai mes notes au cas où Père t’interroge. »

Harry hocha la tête, conscient de la gentillesse et de l’aide que lui apportait sa sœur. Ici-bas elle était la seule - avec Niall - à le comprendre un peu. Elle avait de la peine pour son petit frère. Petit frère qu’elle voyait dépérir entre ces murs et resplendir au dehors. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose ; mais elle était impuissante.

Ils se levèrent, et sortirent. Malheureusement pour lui, quelqu’un l’attendait dans le couloir. Prenant congé des deux conseillers auxquels il s’adressait, il s’approcha d’Harry.

Le père d’Harry était quelqu’un qui inspirait crainte et respect. Même à ses propres enfants.

« Harry. »

« Père. »

« Il est temps que vous vous investissiez dans les affaires du Royaume. J’estime avoir été suffisamment laxiste et bienveillant avec vous. Ce comportement doit cesser. »

« Oui, Père. »

Harry courba l’échine sous le regard de son père, dans lequel il lisait une mise en garde. Celui-ci considéra son fils un instant, avant de lui tourner le dos et de retourner à ses appartements.

Harry exhala lorsqu’il fut hors de vue.

Il n’avait pas le choix. Il le savait. Son avenir était déjà tracé pour lui, et il n’avait pas voix au chapitre. C’était ainsi qu’allaient les choses.

Cent vingt-quatre heures, cinquante sept minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Demain._

_Demain demain demain. _

_Demain._

C'était tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser. Il était assis sur le cadre de sa fenêtre, le regard perdu sur la danse des algues Posidonis qu'il apercevait au loin, par delà le marché de la place Neró.

Louis revenait le lendemain. Son coeur s'emballa à cette simple pensée. Ces jours passés sans le voir lui avaient été insupportables. Il se languissait de ses yeux bleus et de son rire, et de sa voix et de ses sourires et de son âme.

Harry soupira. Son père ne l'avait pas épargné cette semaine-là. En plus du manque qui lui broyait le coeur, il avait dû subir ses reproches et son courroux perpétuels.

Pour lui, Harry n'était pas _assez_. Jamais assez.

Pas assez investi, pas assez intéressé, pas assez intelligent, pas assez mûr, pas assez _tout_.

Mais il était le seul fils de la famille, alors il fallait se contenter de lui. Et son père ne l'acceptait pas autrement que _parfait_.

Et Harry était las. Las de devoir s'intéresser à ces choses qui lui paraissaient si futiles et vaines. Las des ordres teintés d'agacement de son père et des soupirs à fendre l'âme de sa sœur. Las des après-midi passés à lire des pages noircies de mots auxquels il ne comprenait rien, auxquels il ne voulait rien comprendre. Las de cette vie qui était sienne et qu'il était destiné à mener. Las de ce corps qui le contraignait et dans lequel il se sentait si laid. En désaccord intérieur. Comme si son âme était étriquée dans une coquille trop petite. Il était tellement plus que ça. Il était tellement plus que ça.

Lui, il voulait... Oh, il voulait tant et si peu à la fois. Il voulait voir le soleil se lever d'un côté de la terre et se coucher de l'autre. Il voulait suivre sa course, essayer de le rattraper, échouer. Il voulait le voir se jeter à corps perdu dans la mer sanglante depuis la plage. Il voulait voir ses rayons illuminer le visage de Louis à toutes les heures de la journée. Il voulait courir aux côtés de Louis, vite, loin, longtemps, autant qu'il le pourrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il perdît son souffle et qu'il s'effondrât hors d'haleine dans ses bras. Il voulait danser, sauter, rire avec Louis, toute la nuit, toute la vie, jusqu'à le soleil se levât à nouveau. Il voulait voyager, aller partout, apprendre, sourire à de nouvelles personnes, avoir toutes les saveurs du monde sur sa langue, et rentrer le soir auprès de Louis. Il voulait lui demander c_omment s'est passée ta journée, mon âme ?_ et écouter sa réponse au coin du feu. Il voulait qu'il fut la dernière chose qu'il vît avant de s'endormir le soir et la première lorsqu'il s'éveillait au matin. Il voulait entendre son rire s'envoler haut dans le ciel et avec lui compter les étoiles à la nuit tombée. Il voulait se perdre dans son étreinte confuse et passionnée, s'abreuver de la rosée sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et respirer l'air parfumé qui lui donnait vie. Il voulait lui dire _je t'aime_ tous les jours de sa vie, les murmurer comme un secret précieux au creux de son oreille et les hurler avec fierté devant le monde entier, et les penser chaque fois, lui donner tout, son âme son corps son coeur, sans compter, sans retenir. Il voulait se fondre en lui, entendre le battement de son coeur résonner dans sa poitrine en harmonie avec le sien, se blottir dans sa chaleur et dans ses yeux bleus.

Harry renifla et essuya vitement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il savait que toutes ces petites choses, ces riens qui feraient de sa vie une succession de joies bien plus que de peines, il ne les obtiendrait jamais. Alors il pleurait, il pleurait son amour pour Louis et il pleurait ses rêves brisés.

Âme d'humain, larme de sirène.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry attendait. Inlassablement, indéfiniment. Il était là, et en même temps pas vraiment là. Il regardait la mer devant lui, les vagues qui léchaient cette queue honnie, la ligne d'horizon qui se fondait dans le ciel. Son visage était un mélange de tristesse, de désespoir et d'indifférence.   
Le soleil brûlait la délicate peau de son dos. Il était tôt.   
Harry ne bougeait pas, cillait à peine. On aurait eu peine à dire s'il respirait ou non. On eût dit une statue de sel. C'était comme s'il se contentait d'exister, là, sur cette plage. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il ne vivait plus.   
Il attendait. Oh, il aurait attendu toute sa vie s'il l'avait fallu.

« Harry ? »

Son coeur tressaillit à cette voix. Cette voix chérie, adorée, presque oubliée.

Il attendait néanmoins. Juste encore un peu. Quelques secondes, et c'était fini. Plus d'attente, plus de doutes, plus de craintes.

Juste Louis.

Louis qui s'asseyait à côté de lui, qui déposait une main légère sur son épaule, qui se penchait vers lui pour lui murmurer son inquiétude, une incertitude sourde dans la voix, une angoisse dissimulée, une impatience; une étincelle dans ses yeux clairs.

Harry hocha la tête avant de le regarder. Il fut saisi. Il avait oublié comme Louis était beau. Il le savait, il se souvenait de son visage ; mais il s'était un peu floué, un peu délavé dans son esprit. Et soudainement il lui apparaissait plus net et plus resplendissant que jamais.

Mais les yeux de Louis s'étaient assombris, leur éclat s'était terni en voyant ceux d'Harry.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry voulait, il voulait lui dire; tout lui avouer. Mais il n'y parvenait pas, les mots étaient sur sa langue mais ils ne voulaient pas être dits, ils mouraient sur ses lèvres; et Harry ne pouvait plus parler, ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Louis... », dit-il d'un ton étranglé, étouffant un sanglot.

Une caresse effleura la joue d'Harry en douceur, prudemment, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais ? Ne retiens pas tes larmes qui t'étouffent, pas avec moi, je t'en prie. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Harry éclatât en sanglot et se jetât au cou de Louis. Il hoquetait, reniflait, pleurait à chaudes larmes au creux du cou de Louis. Ses larmes dévalaient sa peau, ruisselaient, trempaient son corps et son âme.

Louis avait refermé ses bras autour d'Harry, frottant doucement son dos de ses mains câlines et lui murmurant mille paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

Harry pleura longtemps, dans les bras de Louis. Le jeune homme le berça sans faillir, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et que sa respiration peu à peu s'apaisât. Il ne lui demanda rien, pas une explication. Il déposa simplement de tendres baisers dans ses cheveux, en attendant que la tempête passât.

~ ~ ~

« Je suis désolé. »

Louis, occupé à dessiner sur le sable avec des coquillages, releva la tête vers Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur sa queue. Ils étaient assis sur la plage. Le ciel était couvert, ce jour-là. Louis observait Harry, la tête penchée sur le côté. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient plus clairs que jamais.

« J'ai gâché nos retrouvailles, hier », marmonna-t-il honteusement, les larmes lui piquant les yeux.

Harry sentit une vague de parfum l'entourer juste avant que les bras de Louis ne se refermassent autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux, apaisé, et posa ses mains sur celles de Louis. Ce dernier passa ses jambes autour d'Harry, comme pour l'envelopper de sa présence.

« Tu n'as rien gâché du tout », murmura le garçon au creux de son oreille. « J'étais ravi d'enfin te serrer dans mes bras. Je me suis langui de toi. »

C'était ça, Louis. Il avait chassé les nuages gris de l'humeur d'Harry en un battement de coeur. Une parole et Harry souriait. Un geste et Harry riait. Un sourire et les yeux d'Harry pétillaient. Louis c'était le miel qui soulageait la blessure de l'âme. Louis c'était le rayon de soleil qui réchauffait Harry tout entier, sa peau son coeur sa tête son âme. Non, Louis c'était un soleil à lui tout seul. Son soleil.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué... », chuchota timidement Harry. Louis gloussa et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.  
« Je crois bien que je sais. »

La crique était déserte, comme toujours. Ses seuls occupants étaient les mouettes qui criaillaient au dessus de leur tête. Les vagues se brisaient sans relâche contre les rochers.   
Louis et Harry les regardaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Louis aimait la mer. Il aimait la mer quand elle était d'huile, bleu turquoise jusqu'à l'horizon; havre de paix pour l'homme tourmenté. Mais surtout il aimait le fracas des vagues, la force du courant qui lui faisait perdre pied, le froid qui l'étreignait lorsqu'il plongeait. Il aimait la mer quand elle était violente et agressive.

Et Harry, Harry parfois la détestait, cette mer que Louis regardait avec envie. Elle était sa maison, son refuge; mais surtout sa prison.

La brise souleva les cheveux d'Harry qui frissonna entre les bras de Louis.

« Tu as froid ? Tu veux rentrer ? »  
« Non », répondit Harry en se rapprochant encore un peu de Louis. « Garde-moi encore un peu dans tes bras, s'il te plaît. »

Louis ne répondit rien, mais resserra un peu son étreinte.

« Tu me raconteras, un jour ? », lui demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.   
« Quoi donc ? »  
« Comment c'est, en bas, et ce qui te rend si triste. »

Harry soupira, ses yeux se perdant sur la ligne d'horizon. Il avait tant à dire, tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu raconter à Louis.

« Un jour, c'est promis. »


	9. Chapter 9

« Il faut que je parte… », murmura Harry au creux des bras de Louis.

Le soleil rougeoyait à l’horizon. Il restait à peine quelques minutes avant qu’il ne disparût par delà la ligne.

« Je sais. Je n’ai pas envie de te lâcher », soupira Louis.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais une esquisse de sourire éclaira son visage pâle.

« À chaque fois que tu t’en vas, j’ai peur que ce soit la dernière fois que je te vois », lui murmura Louis tout bas, comme un secret.

Le coeur d’Harry sursauta, et lui savoura ces mots sur sa langue. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Louis et soupira.

« À chaque fois que je pars, j’ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas », laissa-t-il échapper. Louis resserra ses bras autour de son corps.

« Toujours. Je reviendrai toujours », chuchota-t-il furieusement.

Un sanglant rayon de soleil peignit de rouge l’épaule d’Harry.

« Je dois y aller », murmura-t-il précipitamment. Il s’échappa de l’étreinte de Louis et plongea, juste avant que le soleil ne mourût au bout du monde, laissant Louis seul avec l’ombre de la lune.

~ ~ ~

« Harry, debout. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille », marmonna-t-il.

« Lève-toi, tu vas être en retard. Tu sais très bien que Père a horreur que tu sois en retard. »

« Cela m’est égal, je veux dormir. Il n’a qu’à se passer de moi aujourd’hui. »

« Harry, ça suffit. Cesse de faire l’enfant et lève-toi. »

Harry frissonna lorsque sa couverture lui fut arrachée. Il se redressa et fusilla Gemma du regard, ulcéré.

« Cesse d’essayer d’être Maman. Tu n’es pas elle et tu ne le seras jamais », siffla Harry.

Gemma recula d’un pas, le visage décomposé. Harry sentit aussitôt la culpabilité lui tordre le coeur.

« Attends Gemma, je ne voulais pas dire ça… »

Mais c’était trop tard. Gemma avait déjà fait demi-tour et était sortie de sa chambre. Honteux, Harry se recroquevilla sur son lit. Une délicate larme roula sur sa joue et s’écrasa au sol.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour chasser ses pleurs. Puis il se leva et se prépara, las, à rejoindre son père.

Le soleil était à peine levé, et la journée était déjà mauvaise.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle du Conseil, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Sauf celui de Gemma. Une autre vague de culpabilité l’étreignit en voyant sa soeur chasser une larme avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de couler.

« Vous êtes en retard », plaqua son père d’une voix glaciale. Harry se recroquevilla aussitôt, ployant sous le poids de sa voix.

« Pardon. Je suis désolé, Père, cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Cessez vos jérémiades et asseyez-vous. Nous discuterons plus tard de votre cruel manque de sérieux et de ponctualité. »

Harry s’installa à la table sans relever les yeux, qu’il garda baissés tout le temps de la réunion. Sa gorge était serrée, et il luttait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Il prit conscience que la séance était levée lorsque tous les conseillers se levèrent comme un seul homme. La pièce fut très vite vide, à l’exception de Gemma qui rassemblait ses notes, les lèvres pincées, et Harry qui l’observait, le coeur lourd. Il s’approcha d’elle lentement.

« Gemma… »

« J’ai à faire », dit-elle en le contournant pour sortir.

Harry la retint par le poignet.

« Gemma, je suis désolé. Pardon. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, et je suis sincèrement désolé. Je sais que tu fais tout pour moi, et je suis un ingrat. »

Gemma le considéra un instant, sans desserrer les dents, avant de soupirer.

« Harry je… Je sais très bien que je ne remplacerai jamais Maman. Je ne veux pas, remplacer Maman. J’essaye simplement de veiller sur toi. Parce que tu es mon frère, et que je t’aime. »

« Moi aussi je t’aime. Je t’aime très, très fort. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans bouger.

« Allez, viens », dit Gemma en écartant les bras. Harry s’y précipita et soupira d’aise en sentait la chaude étreinte de sa soeur l’enfermer, étouffant un sanglot.

« Eh Harry », murmura-t-elle. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu peux m’en parler, si tu le souhaites. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Gemma. Tout va bien. »

Et à cet instant, il aurait presque pu y croire.

~ ~ ~

Le soleil n’était pas encore à son zénith. Le temps avant qu’il pût rejoindre Louis lui paraissait une éternité.

Harry redressa sa couronne et soupira en croisant son reflet dans la glace.

« Votre Altesse Royale ? »

Harry se tourna vers le valet qui s’adressait à lui.

« Oui ? »

« Sa Majesté, votre père, souhaiterait s’entretenir avec vous dans son bureau. »

Harry lui sourit tristement.

« Merci, mon brave. Vous pouvez disposer. »


End file.
